Happy Halloween: Edited Version
by Katybug
Summary: I edited it, so there are no more grammar and spelling mistakes. This is Bella and Edward fluff. Just a cute one-shot I wrote before Halloween. They're lying in bed, making jokes.


It's almost Halloween, and I thought about this today after a long hour and a half of reading _Breaking Dawn_ (which is great!). This one-shot isn't during any specific period of time or any book, really. Just a little something extra I came up with. Also, this is my first _Twilight_ story ever, so please R&R! I need all the help I can get!

**12/6: I edited this story a few days back because I found some errors that I needed to take care of. Sorry for deleting it, guys!**

**- - -**

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse_, or _Breaking Dawn_.

**Happy Halloween**

The covers of my bed suffocated my body, squeezing tightly. I didn't notice much, though, with my head resting on his large chest. I breathed in the sweet scent surrounding him, and all thoughts in my heavy head vanished.

"What are you thinking?" his velvet voice mumbled, asking one of my favorite questions. The beautiful sound still created goose bumps that dotted my pale arms.

I sighed after getting in another whiff. "Hm...I was just thinking about you." He turned his head to look at me, amber eyes blazing.

"What about me?" He brought his hand to my cheek, stroking it as he'd done so many times before. I felt the blood swirl in my cheeks at his icy touch. A warm chuckle escaped his gorgeous lips. I closed my eyes, engulfed in his scent and grasp on me.

"Oh, it's just that tomorrow is Halloween. I was wondering what you were going to dress up as." I smiled back at him, opening my eyes once more. He cocked his head to one side, raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips while he pondered the thought. After about a minute, his stone face changed back to the smiling angel I loved.

"What are _you_ going to dress up as?" he asked, smiling through darkness. His teeth shone brightly, the white sort of blinding. He was dazzling me again.

I tried to imitate him, pulling my head back to look at the ceiling, arching my brows, and puckering my pink lips. "Hm..." I wondered. "I was thinking...possibly a vampire." Another chuckle danced in my ears, and I sighed in response.

"Do you think Alice could help you find a pair of fangs?" he joked, lying his head back down. I rolled onto my side to stare at his face once more. He leaned over to put my face in his palms, his cool grasp still sending tingles down my spine.

I decided to play along. "Maybe. Do you think Aro could lend me a cape?" His bell-like laugh filled the room, only to be interrupted by Charlie's snoring. My cheeks flushed again, and this time the burn of embarrassment was slightly worse.

"I highly doubt it," he sighed. "Do you want me to dig up a coffin for you? Don't worry. I'll dispose of the corpse before I drag the coffin over here."

I giggled, which I think he liked, considering he brought me closer to kiss me quickly. Another roller coaster ride for my heart. My chest throbbed as the pounding became wild. Again, he laughed at my humanness. Good thing Emmett didn't see that. He probably would have been rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Maybe you could dress up along with me. A little vampire like me would get lonely without a Dracula by her side." I pretended to pout by sticking my lower lip out. He breathed out a low sigh.

"Maybe I could," he whispered. Kissing my forehead, he sang, "Bella, love, you need to go to sleep now."

"Vampires don't sleep in beds," I whispered back. "Where's my coffin?" He tried to fight the smile begging to break free, but failed.

"Well, my little vampire, you must make an exception, tonight." He shot me my favorite crooked smile, which of course I couldn't help but give in to. I closed my heavy lids and took a deep, slow breath. "Thank you," he kissed to my ear. My head still in his hands, he brought me closer once more, pressing his cold lips to mine. This time, though, my heart started to thump faster and faster, my face getting hot as I blushed uncontrollably. Feeling dizzy, I grabbed his shoulders for support, but, as soon as the kiss started, it stopped. Typical Edward.

I felt the blood rushing back down from my head as he began humming my lullaby. The honey-sweet melody was the sound I fell asleep to, and that night, bad dreams were no where to be found.

**- - -**

The next morning I thrust my arms up, stretching them as far as they could possibly go. A slow yawn fell from my jaws, and I turned my head to see Edward sitting in his chair, just as he did every morning. I smiled at him.

"Good morning," he said, his beautiful voice enchanting. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, actually," I replied, yawning the sentence. "How about you?"

His crooked smile brightened the room, illuminating the grayness coming from my window. "Ha ha. Very funny, miss vampire." Then, we sat in silence, staring at one another for quite some time. A sudden knock on the door shattered our perfect moment.

"Bells?" Charlie called through the door. "You awake?"

I jumped up out of my bed, shouting, "Uh, yeah! Hold on one second, Dad!" Edward got up from his chair and headed for my window. He grasped my hand for one second, pulling me in for another quick kiss and whispered, "Happy Halloween" in my ear. Then, I felt the chilled wind as he dashed out the window.


End file.
